criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Setting Sail
Setting Sail is the fifty-second case in Starlight Shores and the fifth case situated in the Starlight Estate district. Plot At the beginning of the case, Alice told Isaac and the player that she was able to identify the boat being used by the prisoner to flee the city. Upon arriving at the boat, they found escaped convict Matias Mornstone, stabbed in the neck on the boat's deck. During the first chapter, they arrested escaped convict Oliver Salberto who confessed him and the victim were planning to free the city together before someone killed Matias. They also interrogated fisherwoman Lainey Leroney and boat shop owner Roger Randy. At the end of the chapter, Naomi Hia told the team that Alice had gone to a party celebrating Matias' death. After confronting Alice about attending the party and sent her back to the police station to sober up, they discovered rich man Daniel Springer was the one hosting the party. They also interrogated Monica Osborne, a troubled teen who was adopted by the Osborne family back in Hidden Falls. They then received news that someone was attempting to steal the boat Matias was killed on. Throughout the case many possible motives were uncovered: Lainey was discovered to have been dating the victim before he went to jail and when he escaped she begged to go on the run with him but he refused and told her to go away. Roger was also angered by the victim threatening him with death so Roger would give him a boat. Daniel was also questioned after it was revealed he idolised the late Victoria Trent, who Matias killed. Finally, Monica was revealed to be the one attempting to steal the boat and Oliver was confronted about a fight he had with the victim about their escape plan. Daniel was then implicated as the killer. Daniel eventually confessed to the murder and explained that Victoria wasn't just his idol but in fact his fiancée. When Victoria was killed, he was devastated and angry at Matias but relieved that Matias was in jail. He further explained that one day he saw Matias on-board the boat where he was killed and was furious. Determined on avenging Victoria, Daniel snuck aboard and stabbed Matias with a candlestick he had in his house. During the trial, Daniel had no remorse and told Owen Morpurgo that Matias deserved to die. Owen understood why Daniel committed the murder but told him no crime is acceptable and sentenced him to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Alice told the player and Isaac that Daniel wished to speak with them. When going to talk to him in the prison, Daniel explained that he had also seen other people on the boat with Matias before he committed the murder and further explained that he had taken an item one of the people had dropped back to his house. The pair then found a piece of silver jewellery belonging to Jason. Realising that Jason had been near to the docks, Isaac and the player searched the area and found the phone which Jason had used to call the police with to tell them about Matias' location. After analysing it, Alice confirmed that Jason had also made calls to a Mao Shufen, a businesswoman and scientist in Central City. Upon being confronted, Mao explained that she was a high-ranking member of the Orient Walkers and would die before betraying the group. She then pulled out a vial of arsenic and collapsed in front of the two. Horrified, Isaac called an ambulance. While waiting to see if Mao would survive, Linda suggested going back to speak with Oliver and see if he knew anything about the other escapees before leaving the police station as she was going to the opera with her boyfriend, Owen. Oliver told them he had no clue about any of the others but explained that there was also a mysterious locked crate on the boat that he hadn't been able to unlock. Eventually, the pair unlocked the crate and found a small amount of machine guns. Alice told the pair that she discovered the guns were a small percentage of the guns that had gone missing from military bases in the city. They were then told that Mao had survived and was in a stable condition. Isaac and the player went to confront Mao once more who decided to tell them that she was one who poisoned Malcolm and that they were foolish for even attempting to stop the Orient Walkers. She finally admitted that Jason was planning something that would help their cause massively. When asked what, she refused to speak. At the end of the case, Isaac and the player turned on the television in the station and discovered that there had been a shooting at the opera theatre where Linda and Owen were. Summary Victim *'Matias Mornstone' (found bleeding from his neck) Murder Weapon *'Candlestick' Killer *'Daniel Springer' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect sails boats. *The suspect eats seafood. *The suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sails boats. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sails boats. *The suspect eats seafood. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. *The suspect wears a gold ring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sails boats. *The suspect eats seafood. *The suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold ring. Suspect's Profile *The suspect sails boats. *The suspect eats seafood. *The suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears white. *The suspect wears a gold ring. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer sails boats. *The killer eats seafood. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer wears white. *The killer wears a gold ring. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Boat. (Clues: Victim's Body, Googles, Broken Object) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer sails boats) *Examine Googles. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyse Green Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats seafood) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Record) *Examine Record. (New Suspect: Oliver Salberto) *Speak to Oliver about the murder on the boat. (New Crime Scene: Docks) *Investigate Docks. (Clues: Fishing Equipment, Fish Plaque) *Examine Fishing Equipment. (Result: Photograph) *Examine Photograph. (New Suspect: Roger Randy) *Ask Roger about his friendship with Matias. *Examine Fish Plaque. (New Suspect: Lainey Leroney) *Question Lainey about the murder. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Shoreline House. (Clues: Ice Bucket; New Suspect: Daniel Springer) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Pocket Watch Symbol) *Examine Symbol. (New Suspect: Monica Osborne) *Speak to Monica about Matias' murder. (Profile: The suspect sails boats and eats seafood) *Confront Daniel about hosting a party to celebrate Matias' death. (Profile: The suspect sails boats and eats seafood) *Investigate Yacht Entrance. (Clues: Scuba Equipment, Bloody Candlestick, Trash Can) *Examine Scuba Equipment. (Result: Defaced Doll) *Analyse Defaced Doll. (06:00:00) *Confront Roger about defacing a doll resembling the victim. (Profile: The suspect sails boats) *Examine Bloody Candlestick. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyse Brown Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Folded Photo) *Ask Lainey about her relationship with the victim. (Profile: The suspect sails boats and eats seafood) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Monica about attempting to steal the boat where the murder took place. (Profile: The suspect drinks coffee) *Investigate Boat Deck. (Clues: Trunk, Backpack) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Knuckle Duster) *Examine Knuckle Duster. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyse Skin Cells. (08:00:00; Result: Oliver's Skin Cells) *Confront Oliver about his fist fight with Matias. (Profile: The suspect drinks coffee, sails boats and eats seafood) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Flyer) *Confront Daniel about his message to the victim on the flyer. (Profile: The suspect drinks coffee) *Investigate Balcony. (Clues: Dog Tags, Coffee Cup) *Examine Dog Tags. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyse Unknown Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold ring) *Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: Threads) *Analyse Threads. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End is Near (5/7)! (no stars) The End is Near (5/7) *Speak to Daniel in prison. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Shoreline House. (Clue: Drinks Globe) *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Silver Jewel Engraving) *Examine Engraving. (Result: Jason's Name) *Investigate Docks. (Clue: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Unlocked Phone. (08:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Mao Shufen) *Confront Mao about her affiliation with Jason. (Reward: Sailors Hat) *Question Oliver about the escaped convicts. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Boat. (Result: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Machine Guns) *Analyse Machine Guns. (09:00:00) *Speak to Mao in hospital. *Move onto a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Estate Category:Starlight Shores